Riley Cunningham: 9th Grade Kunoichi
by KittyGems
Summary: For 800 years, Norrisville High as been protected by a Kunoichi! No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen! A freshman to protect the halls of Norrisville High, I am the Kunoichi, I am Riley Cunningham! (Genderbent! Universe, T due to Adult Humor)


**Sorry I never posted this story yet!**

**You see, I accidentally saved the other chapter on a flash drive I had to use for school. And just my luck, I dropped it into a drain. **

**That's right, a freaking rain drain! **

**I have to type this all over again! Q_Q**

**But I guess I'll have fun. I'll have to be a speed demon too, or else it'll be the third season by the time I reach episode 33! Also, I'm spicing up the episodes a bit, putting in my dialouge, and sometimes, even changing the story a bit. But it will still be the same story line and all!**

**Glossary (Obviously, they've never met their canons. Actually, this is a separate story)-**

**Randy- Riley (Ninja called Kunoichi, BTW)**

**Howard- Holly **

**Heidi- Harry**

**Sorcerer- Sorceress (No, really?)**

**Hannible- Hannah (Called Mcfist in this fic, so don't get them confused!)**

**Viceroy- ... Viceroy (First name Wilma, BTW)**

**Nomi- ... NinjaNomicon (KunoichiNomicon? ... Maybe?)**

**Bucky- Becky (No, really?)**

**Bash- Britney (Not a bully, but a mean-girl ditz stereotype... Sorta based off of Regina from Mean Girls, and Elle Woods *before the whole law school thing* from Legally Blonde.)**

**Marcie- Mark. **

**Anyways, don't own RC9GN, just their genderbents! (That was a long intro, huh?)**

"I know kids, you're bummed to be back in school, especially High School. But so am I!" A woman said calmly, but at the last sentence, she shouted it, like she was bipolar or something. "Write an essay, now! What you did on your summer vacation!" She yelled, sitting down at her desk, and behind her head, it revealed her name was "Mrs. Bannister". She had blond hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and a brown catsuit on. She smashed down a stamper on a paper, and a huge stack of papers sat beside her. Possibly State exams from 8th grade last year. That says a lot...

_"Name: Riley Cunningham. Grade: 9! Topic: What I did for my summer-" _A girl with natural spiky purple hair in a low ponytail, sapphire blue eyes, a steel-gray hoodie, a red t-shirt under it with a white swirl, a black skirt that was a bit wrinkled, white socks, and purple shoes, thought. Her train of thought crashed because her friend came up from her desk, crouching.

"Yo, Cunningham, let me copy off ya!" She yelled-muttered. She had shoulder blade-length strawberry blond hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a turquoise jacket, a royal blue t-shirt with a purple octopus on it, tan khakis, white socks, and red shoes. She was also a bit plump, and seemed shorter than Riley.

"Holly, we can't turn in the same essay." Riley mutter-replied.

"B-but we had the same summer!" Holly protested, but before she could say anything else, a black boot came out of nowhere and hit Holly on the head. Holly narrowed her eyes, and turned her head.

"Get back in your seat, Miss. Weinerman!" Mrs. Bannister yelled, pointing at her.

_"Well... Maybe it wasn't the exact same..." _Riley thought.

~Flashback!~

Riley and Holly go through a montage of their favorite game, "Grave Puncher".

_That day, something EPIC happened!_

"Congrats, you punched all the games!" A female voice rang out. Riley and Holly did a handshake, and then a new scene appears.

_But then, something even EPICER happened!_

Riley opened her door, and was humming "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Suddenly she opens her eyes as she widens them in shock. She only catches a glimpse of a woman that was in her late teens early twenties. She seemed to have a cowgirl hat on, and she had strawberry blond hair in a braid, and had ocean blue eyes. She ducked down, and disappeared. Riley ran over to the window, and saw no one. She also got freaked out by the fact that she was up a story, yet there was no ladder or anything! It was like the woman was a female version of Flash! But Riley ignored that fact as she turned around. A black and pink box was on her table, glowing a bit. She walked over to it, and opened it. A golden light emitted from the box as she picked up a black and pink book.

"The NinjaNomicon..." She read off a white piece of paper, "I'll read it later." She said, throwing it on top of her bed, which was kind of cool since her bed was a bunk bed (the one where you had to use a ladder to go up it). She picked up another piece of paper. "You are the Kunoichi. Ohmigod!" She said, and squealed out the last sentence. She picked up a black and pink mask. "This is so bruce!" She squealed. "I gotta tell Holly!" She looked at the box again. "You can't tell anyone!" She read, shocked. "Awh, that's wonk!" She sighed, but put on the mask anyways. Her eyes widened at the adrenaline rush and strength she suddenly felt as she was wrapped into black and pink ribbons.

_I have no idea how the Kunoichi suit works, but it is the straight up _**cheese! **

Riley flipped and punched her fist into the ground, and quickly stood up, her pink scarf flying in the invisible wind. She turned and punched a purple teddy bear, laughing in victory, and damaged some more things in her room. She laughed again.

_It lets me do things I could never-ever do!_

She stopped, and her scarf once again flying in the invisible wind. She did a few poses, and squealed again.

_My name is Riley Cunningham! I am the Kunoichi!_

~End~

_It's the most coolest thing ever! But the bummer is, I can't tell anyone. _She thought, looking at Holly, who was now sitting in a seat beside her, balancing her pencil on her nose. _Not even my best friend, Holly Weinerman!_

"Pencils down!" Mrs. Bannister suddenly yelled. She started to collect the papers.

_A-And now I realize, this probably wasn't a good topic! _Riley realized, looking at her paper, which was filled with her cursive and a few doodles here and there on the sides, and top. She looked up at the teacher, and shreds her paper, giving it to Mrs. Bannister.

"What's this supposed to be!?" She asked, looking at Riley with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Uhm, my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer?" Riley asked, uncertain. Mrs. Bannister looked uncertain as well, but smiled and clenched her fist around the shredded paper.

"Nice use of metaphor!" She said.

"Aced it!" Riley squealed pumping her fists.

"I'll give you a B." Mrs. Bannister said, walking to the boy sitting behind Riley.

"Bced it!" Riley said, fixing her mistake, but pumping her fists again anyways. The bell rang, and everyone grabbed their stuff and left. Riley and Holly came out last, and saw Becky run past, crying her heart out. She had blond hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and a marching band outfit, but the hat was clutched in her hands.

"Go away Britt! I don't want to hear anymore rumors you made!" Becky said. A teenager appeared, although she was only a few inches taller, it might be only because she had 5 inch heels. She had waist-length brown hair in a fishtail braid, brown eyes, and red and white cheerleading outfit on with golden hoops dangling from her ears.

"Oh you do! What about the one where you and Flute boy are in L.O.V.E?" She mocked, running after her, which was a miricle considering she had freaking 5 inch heels. Riley and Holly only stared, sympathy and pity clear on their faces. Sadly, they couldn't do anything because they wouldn't want to get dissed either. They both sighed, and walked down the hall to their second period class.

"Can we talk about this Kunoichi situation?" Holly asked, putting her finger to her chin.

"K-Kunoichi situ- There _is _no Kunoichi situation!" Riley said, waving her fingers nervously. She put her hands in her pockets to make them stop so Holly wouldn't notice.

"Exactly! The no-Kunoichi situation! We've been in Norrisville High for _two_ days, and we haven't seen her once!" Holly said, putting her hands to her hips. Britney was chasing Becky in the background, throwing rumors at her, mostly about her and Flute Boy being in love. Which, again, was a miracle, considering Britt's heels.

"I think she has to wait for a robot or monster attack." Riley said nonchalantly, although she was freaking out inside.

"Why aren't you madder about this!? We're, like, her number one fans!" Holly replied angrily, ignoring the fact that Riley wasn't even mad about it in the first place (she's freaking out inside, people!).

"It's not like she can smoke on by for a meet-n-greet, Holls!" Riley said, but then smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Or, can she?" She muttered, smirking. Of course, Holly was oblivious to it.

* * *

"You assured me, you would destroy the Kunoichi!" A female voice said, with an annoyed tone to it. Currently, she was in a tank full of odd green gas. Her whole face and neck were in the tank. She had green wrinkled skin, green glowing eyes, a brown cloak on, and there was black hair showing, but not much, just the bangs.

"B-But I haven't seen her all summer!" A woman said. She had blond hair down to her shoulders, icy blue eyes, a black catsuit, and oddly enough, a black prostegic arm with green liquid in it, and very creepily enough, a brain with eyes in the hand part. "Have you seen her, Viceroy?" She asked nervously.

"I haven't seen her," A black woman replied, looking at the tank. She had brown hair in a bun, with a few down to frame her face, brown eyes, purple framed glasses, a white lab coat, a purple blouse with a denim skirt down to her ankles, and purple heels that were, unlike Britt's, were only 2 inch. "Then again, she is a Kunoichi, so stealth is kind of her dealio." She said, frowning.

"We have a plan!" Mcfist said, smirking, "The second she pokes her little kunoichi head out of her little kunoichi hidey hole, BAM! Destroyed!" Mcfist said, punching her robotic fist into the palm of her hand. The Sorceress groaned, making the tank glow brightly, almost making Viceroy fall over, and Mcfist fall over, nearly hitting her head on her desk.

"Do. Not. Fail. Me!" She said, angry. Green gas surrounded her, and she disappeared. The phone instantly rang after it, making Mcfist and Viceroy jump and scream.

"Mrs. Mcfist! Your husband is on the line!" A man who seemed to be Mcfist's intern said through the phone. Mcfist sat down, grumbling, and tried to pick the phone up, but since the other call with the Sorceress, she almost dropped the poor phone. She finally grasped it, and after taking a deep breath and letting it out, she picked up the phone.

"Hey dear!" She said, smiling. A man's voice was on the other line, and to anyone who was not on the phone, it sounded like gibberish. "I'm a bit busy here." Mcfist said, doing a small pose with her fingers for empathise. More gibberish replied. "Of course! I'll meet you there, sweetheart!" More gibberish replied, and Mcfist slammed down the phone on the receiver, and did so a couple of more times. "How am I supposed to run an evil empire, when my step-daughter, keeps getting in trouble, at school!?" Mcfist asked, crossing her arms.

"Kids." Viceroy simply replied, rolling her eyes.

"Just go down to your lab and build me something deadly, something dangerous, something with a cupholder!" Mcfist said, getting up at "something dangerous". But before Viceroy could leave, Mcfist's arm went out of whack, and hit the cup of coffee Mcfist had on her desk. It smashed and the coffee splashed on to Mcfist's face. She sighed, and continued, "You know what, forget the cup holder, just make it DEADLY." She said.

"Mmmhmm." Viceroy said, crossing out "cup holder" on her electronic pad.

* * *

Holly was finishing the last of her lunch, putting her finger in her mouth, and taking it out with a 'pop'.

"Yo, Cunningham, I know you're 'powdering your nose', but if you don't want me to eat your tater-tots just say so..." Holly muttered, grabbing the tray. But before she could bring it over to herself, pink smoke appeared.

"Smokebomb!" Riley yelled, now in her Kunoichi suit. Everyone gasped at the sight of her. "Hello students! 'Tis I! The Kunoichi!" She announced, and everyone cheered.

"Finally! Yes! Kunoichi! Hey, stop 'powdering your nose', Cunningham! The Kunoichi just showed up!" Holly said, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

"In these two days of school alone, Britney has made 6 catfights, 32 rumors, and broke hearts of three men!" A woman said, pulling down her glasses. She had black hair in a bun, brown eyes, a brown dress that went down to her ankles, and black dress shoes. She read them off a computer.

"So?" Mcfist asked. The Principle sighed, rolling her eyes, and turned the computer. Mcfist and her husband, Mark, gasped. Mark had blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and a blue tux with black dress shoes.

"But, Principle Slimovitz, I would never think my little girl would ever do anything like this!" Mark protested.

"Yeah, daddy! She's framing me!" Brittney said, pointing at P. Slimz. In her hand she had a paper with 50 boy's phone numbers on them. She blushed in embarrassment, and quickly took her hand back, and dropped the paper into her purse.

"Hey! The Kunoichi is in the cafeteria!" A dude with blond hair yelled, running past the Principle's door. Mindless chatter went on with them.

"Oh! The Kunoichi! Let's say we take a fiver!" P. Slimz said, standing up, smiling, and ran out.

"I'm going to see her too!" Brittny called out, running off.

_How does she run in those heels of hers? _Both Mark and Mcfist thought.

"Oh, go on. If you don't destroy the Kunoichi now it's all you'll talk about on the ride home." Mark said, sighing as he crossed his arms.

"You know what!? You're the best husband in the world!" Mcfist smiled, and kissed her husband on the cheek. Mark smirked as Mcfist ran out.

* * *

A phone rang in Mcfist Industries. Viceroy sighed as she picked it up and accepted it.

"Mcfist Industries, evil genius Viceroy speaking." Viceroy said, a bit annoyed.

"The Kunoichi is at the school right now!" Mcfist said on the other line, pushing kids past, "Release the... the thing!" Mcfist said, having a ditz moment.

"Her name is Krakenstien." Viceroy said.

"RELEASE THE KRAKENSTIEN!" Mcfist shouted, catching the attention of three kids in the back. She looked around like she said nothing, a bit nervous.

"Mwahaha!" Viceroy laughed mechanically as she zapped the gorilla-robot with electricity, "Go forth my Krakenstien! And destroy the Kunoichi!" Viceroy said. The gorilla-robot growled, and Viceroy somehow understood it. "Well, she's about this high, pink scarf, black suit... Or maybe its light purple." Viceroy said, trying to rack her brain about what the suit's color was. The gorilla-robot roared, shaking it's head, and burst through the wall. A piece of the wall fell where the legs were. "No, no, you're right! It is black! Hmph, you never wear pink with light purple." Viceroy said, putting her hands to her hips to empathise it.

* * *

"Now, as the Kunoichi, I must be prepared at any moment to do this!" Riley said, punching the air, "and this!" She continued as she now kicked the air, "And how can I forget about THIS?" She finished, doing an air kick, landing on the table. Everyone cheered, and Holly just kept on looking at Riley with sparkles in her eyes. "Well, you've been great everybody! See you next time! Remember to tip those lunch ladies! Smokebo-" Riley was cut off as Holly lodged herself on to Riley's leg.

"No, wait, Kunoichi! My BFF and I have been dying to meet you since we were kids, please just hang out till she gets back?" Holly begged.

"Awh, that's really cool of you," Riley replied, having real sympathy in her eyes as she scratched the back of her neck, "But I can't! I must go!" She said, now having a determined look in her eyes as she turned, about to pry Holly off of her. But before she could, Krakenstien crashed through the doors, roaring as she did. Nobody noticed, or seen her for that matter, but Mcfist was standing behind the broken wall.

"Yes, destroy, DESTROY!" Mcfist said. People screamed as Krakenstien flipped tables, roaring as she did so. Holly let go of Riley's leg as she back off a bit.

"Yes, my first monster fight! So honkin' cool!" Riley squealed under her breath. "Kunoichi flip!" She yelled as she flipped off the table. "Monster, get ready to get-" Riley was cut off as Krakenstien punched her in the gut. Riley let out a scream as she crashed through the wall.

"Yeesh! Riles, get back here! The Kunoichi is totally getting p'wnd!" Holly said, taking out her cell and texting Riley. Riley's cell rang, and she brought it out, accepting the text.

"I wouldn't say I'm getting p'wnd." Riley protested, about to send another text back. Krakenstien roared again, and Riley put it away as she jumped up and air-kicked the robot. Krakenstien looked back, only looking angry. "Uh-oh..." Riley muttered as Krakenstien punched her. She let out a scream again as she fell down stairs, and a suspicious rat ran off, scared by Riley's fall. "Awh man! I am getting p'wnd!" Riley realized, groaning in pain. She looked up as Krakenstien ran down. "Kunoichi sprint!" She yelled, getting up. She ran into a girl's bathroom, and jumped into the last stall on the left(1). Krakenstien growled as she punched each stall open. She finally found Riley in the stall, trying not to touch the toilet with her fingers. "I'm not hiding from you, if that's what you think." Riley said, crossing her arms. Krakenstien roared and went in, and comically the door closed. Riley tried to get away several times, but failed terribly. She screamed a few times, and finally got out. The bell rang at that moment. "Now what!?" Riley panicked. She spotted a metal bar from a sink, and placed it on the bars off the stall, somehow keeping the monster inside. She quickly ran out, taking off her mask, and ran to class. She opened the door, slid in, hitting the wall, and quickly got into her seat as the tardy bell rang.

"Where have you been!?" Holly shouted. "We were supposed to meet the Kunoichi, together!" Holly continued. "And between you and me, the Kunoichi was kinda stankin' it up out there." Holly said, waving her hand above her face to empathise it.

"Come on, Holly! I- Er, the Kunoichi, was doing her best, ok? It's not like there's instructions- The instructions!" She muttered the last part in shock. "I need to use the bathroom!" Riley shouted, getting up. Everyone just looked at her in the corner of their eyes, but paid no attention. The teacher muttered a "sign out" and Riley signed out, and ran out of the building, and jumped on her bike, buckling the helmet on her head. She pedaled off towards her house.

"Hey-ya Riley!" A woman said as she was watering her yard. Riley got to her house, jumped off her bike, threw off her helmet, and burst through the door. She was lucky as her father was out at his job. She ran up the stairs into her room, and climbed on to her bed, digging around the sheets. She found it and picked it up.

"The NinjaNomicon! Alright Nomi drop some secret Kunoichi knowledge on me!" Riley said. The pages flipped on their own, and a maze-looking symbol glowed on one page, and Riley groaned as her head fell into the book, and she dangled from her bed.

* * *

Riley fell through several pages, watching the pictures and doodles go by. She let her mouth open, but no screaming. She finally wacked into a wall with words on it, groaning as she fell off the wall. She rubbed her head as she read the words.

"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit?" Riley read, confused. The skull beside her now had a mustache, glasses, eyebrows, and a ring. She glanced at it for a second, and looked back at the wall. "Ok, so what's in the suit?" She asked. Arrows pointed at her, and she THOUGHT she figured it out. "I'm in the suit... I'm the weapon! I just need to believe in me!" Riley said, throwing down her hand like a smokebomb. She then flew up, and out of the Nomicon.

* * *

During that, she jumped, falling off her bed. She groaned in pain, but got up quickly, running back down the stairs, leaving her Nomicon on her bed, under her pillow. She jumped back on her bike, put on her helmet, and sped down the road.

"See-ya, Riley!" The woman called again, smiling as Riley road past. Riley reached the school in record time, jumping off her bike and throwing off her helmet, and ran into the school. But before she could get back to the stairs, a foot tripped her.

"Great, you're back!" Holly said.

"Er, Holls, I gotta-" Riley was cut off.

"No! No! You're going to stay here!" Holly said, jumping onto Riley, wrapping her arms and legs around Riley's waist, and Riley started to blush in embarrassment. "You're going to stay here for this!" Holly finished. "Turns out the Kunoichi couldn't beat that monster, it turns out she just locked it in the basement stall, so I let it out!" Holly said. Riley gasped and widened her eyes.

"You did WHAT!?" Riley said, shocked. She put a hand to her forehead, panicking inside. She groaned and double facepalmed as Holly continued.

"Yeah, so the Kunoichi has to come back, and we can see her in action, _together._" Holly said, pointing between herself and Riley. Riley groaned again and put her hands to her knees. Suddenly, a horn beeped as a car burst through the wall in front of them. They both ran over to the hole in the wall, seeing Krakenstien once again, roaring in her glory. "So, do you want to pay me now, or later, or... how should we do this?" Holly asked. Riley glared at her.

"Where the heck is what-her-crack?" Mcfist asked, bursting through the doors. She saw Krakenstien flip a car, and she smirked. "There she is!"

"My car!" P. Slimz yelled, putting her hands to her head.

"Kunoichi action! Curtosy of moi!" Holly said, putting her hands to her hips, smirking. "Who's the best friend ever?" Holly asked, holding up her hand for a high-five, but when she saw Riley gone, she narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Are you serious!?" She yelled. Meanwhile, Krakenstien was tearing apart P. Slimz car.

"Smokebomb!" Riley yelled, now in her Kunoichi suit. She flipped and landed in front of the monster. "Hiya!" She said, getting into a "come-at me bro!" pose.

"Kunoichi! Kunoichi!" The people cheered. Krakenstien roared again, and Riley's scarf was once again flying in the wind.

"I believe in me... I believe in me... I believe in me" Riley muttered, closing her eyes, then opening them again, "I believe in me, kicking your butt." She said, waving her hand in a taunting way. Krakenstien punched all her hands into the palms of her hands. Riley made the first move, charging at Krakenstien, yelling a battle cry. She roared again, charging at her too. Riley jumped on to her face, and jumped off, and Krakenstien roared again in pain. Riley flipped in the air, and faced Krakenstien as she charged at her.

"Kunoichi block, Kunoichi block, Kunoichi block, Kunoichi block, Kunoichi block," Riley said, blocking every single arm with the palm of her hands, "And, Kunoichi block!" She shouted, flip-kicking Krakenstien in one of her hands, making her fall back as it hit her square in the face. She fell, a bit dazed. Everyone cheered at that. "Who's getting pw'nd now!?" Riley asked tauntingly. Everyone shouted "Kunoichi" as she smiled behind her mask, making her middle and index into a peace sign, making it go back and forth. She then put her hand back to her hip, but little did she know Krakenstien was fixing her jaw. She opened her eyes, clear fury in them, and her... chest opened up, revealing another arm. "What!?" Riley yelled, surprised and shocked as she was pinned down by the arm.

"Secret arm! That is SO Viceroy!" Mcfist cried, somehow not getting any attention. Riley dodged one of her arms, blocking her face.

"I don't get it! I'm believing! What else can be in the suit!?" Riley asked, looking around for a pocket or entrance to something in her suit. Then she looked over, and put her hands into her scarf. She then pulled out a katana, pointing the end at the robot. She suddenly saw doodles, possibly from the Nomicon. "Oh! Believe in the weapon that is _in_ the suit!" She said, slashing the arm, making Krakenstien roar in pain. She watched for a moment as odd green glowing liquid poured out from holes, making her look at it in digust for a moment, but then focused herself at the robot. "That makes way more sense!" Riley said, charging at Krakenstien. She jumped, flipping in the air, punching both of her feet on to Krakenstien's chest. She roared again as she was pushed back. "Let's do this, monster!" Riley said, posing with her katana, her scarf once again flying in the wind. "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut... and cut!" Riley muttered, cutting the katana once Krakenstien went past. Krakenstien had a face of horror as all her arms fell off. She then fell as she had no legs or arms, and she broke down the middle, odd green liquid once again coming out. A poor girl ran off to puke, while everyone else had a face of disgust and relief.

"NOOOOOOOOO... Way dudes! That was awesome!" Mcfist shouted, but then when she saw other people looking at her, she smiled nervously and put one thumb up, and faltered at "awesome", walking away as everyone smiled at her.

"Smokebomb! Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" People cheered at Riley. Riley smiled and blushed at the attention behind the mask, and threw a smokebomb down.

"Smokebomb!" Riley shouted, throwing one down. Riley, back in her regular clothes, ran over to where Holly was, and Holly ran over to her as well. It was at the side of the school, and everyone was buzzing about the second time they've seen the Kunoichi, so no one really noticed.

"What, do you think I'm some sort of chowder head?" Holly asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"Erm, I don't know how to answer that." Riley replied, smiling sheepishly.

"I know what you've been up to!" Holly said, pointing an accusing finger at Riley.

"Y-you do!?" Riley asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, you're gone, Kunoichi's here, when she's gone, you're here!" Holly said, "I know your secret, girlfriend." Holly said, smirking, and crossing her arms.

"Holly, listen, I wanted to tell you-" Riley was cut off by Holly.

"Well, it's too late now, sister!" Holly said, doing "talk to the hand" sign, "Yeah, I figured it all out, with my mind!" Holly said, poking her forhead with her index finger. Riley smiled, and put her hands on Holly's shoulders.

"That's a relief!" Riley said, pulling her hands away, "It's been killing me that I couldn't tell you!" Riley said, grabbing her mask from her pocket.

"Yeah, I mean, sneaking away so you can have the bathroom all to yourself when the Kunoichi shows up- !" Holly said, smiling, but then when she saw pink glowing lights in front of her eyelids, she opened them quickly, and looked at Riley with shocked eyes. Riley had put on the mask, and transformed into... The Kunoichi! Riley smiled behind the mask, her scarf flying in the wind as she did a pose for her friend. "Wait, you're the Kunoichi? My BFF is the Kunoichi!" Holly said, putting her hands to her head dramatically. "Oh, this is epic! I'm going to tell everyone!" Holly said. Riley sighed, realizing Holly didn't figure it out after all.

"You can't tell anyone." Riley replied. Holly frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well, that stinks!" Holly said.

"No, Holly, this stinks... Smokebomb!" Riley said, bringing out one and throwing it on the ground. Holly coughed, waving her hand behind the curtain of pink.

"Why does it smell like gasoline!?" Holly said, coughing once again.

"You'll get used to it; You'll be surprised that you start liking it!" Riley replied.

**And... CUT!**

**Oh Jeez, that was the longest chapter that I EVER wrote in my entire life... I need a Fanfiction award or something... Because I completed this in only 2 hours... **

**And all the episodes are only 12-13 minutes long... Q_Q**

**(1) See what I did there? **


End file.
